


A Queen is A Queen

by shores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Extra Treat, F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/pseuds/shores
Summary: The future Elf Queen needs to be taught a lesson in discipline.





	A Queen is A Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> I was really inspired by your prompts, I couldn't not write you anything.
> 
> Note: requester said they'd be okay with a cis female Orc.

 

 

Princess Alaya is many things but subtle about her needs.

  
Her parents have warned her many times; she isn't allowed to touch herself or have an intimate intercourse until she's married.

Of course, her parents' orders have not prevented her from lifting her gown and pushing aside her undergarment the moment she thinks she got away from the guards' sight with her lover. Not even once.

She even dares to pout in frustration and anger when she's caught and ordered by the exhausted Elf Queen to her chambers.

 

Her personal bodyguard, Maron, seethes with rage as she escorts the princess in silence.

Royal Orcs her age have a better understanding of priorities, making sure their offspring is of pure royal blood is one of those priorities.

And if the peace between Orcs and Elves is to last during Princess Alaya's reign, if the period Maron will spend serving as the Princess's bodyguard; a token of peace and friendly relations between the two realms, Princess Alaya will need to be taught a lesson in patience and discipline.

So without hesitation, Maron dismisses the other guards and servants, and shuts the door behind with a growl.

"Princess Alaya must follow the rules," Maron says, laying her huge sword on the table with a loud thud that it rattles. But the princess does not flinch.

"The rules are barbaric, my Orc Lady."

Maron snarls in warning. She is a warrior. Orcs are warriors, not feeble nobles and coy maidens.

_Supposedly coy maidens._

"My parents think I am reckless, that's why they won't allow me to bed anyone other than my husband, but I think they're being inconsiderate. I am of age now, ready to rule, even. I should be able to do what I please," Princess Alaya says, her stubbornness apparent.

 _She is not ready to rule,_ Maron thinks as the Princess starts taking off her clothes.

When she reaches for her undergarment, Maron notices threads of sheer wetness.

She notices the patch on the underside of her bum.

Maron curses. Princess Alaya had barely had the time to do anything before she was caught, and she already dripped?

Maron finds that incompetent of her.

  
Maron clenches her fists without her control as the Princess flops on her bed, wondering where her servants are. She doesn't seem to mind her nudity that makes something warm and pulsing shoot through Maron, all the way to her groin.

"Nonsense. Princess Alaya should honor her own traditions, it will be a good sign to allies," Maron tells her. "The future Queen must not bed anyone until marriage."

Princess Alaya mumbles something, another stubborn objection to the rules, perhaps.

Maron thinks _That's it._

  
She makes her way to the bed, and easily carries the Princess off of it.

Princess Alaya yelps, but does not seem afraid to be lifted in the air then placed on her stomach on Maron's large thighs. She's so soft and petite against Maron's armor and rough clothing.

"Child, you will behave properly from now on." Maron says, ending her firm words with a slap on the Princess's bare bottom. Right on her cunt.

Princess Alaya gasps, clenching her body — buttocks press onto each other. But Maron doesn't wait before landing her palm against the flesh again and again.

The Princess whimpers, confused, but the more slaps she gets the harder she writhes.

"Or— Orc Lady—"

Maron's hand meets her bum and cunt in a steady pace of sharp slaps.

"You will obey your Queen and King, and act accordingly!" Maron raises her voice just a little as she lands her hand harder. She fixes her eyes on the little Elf's face. She can barely see her expressions, but she finds that her eyes flutter closed and jaw going slack.

The harsh sound of crude skin colliding with soft one becomes quickly constant that it fills the cozy sleeping chamber.

"Is that understood?" Maron continues, her wide palm now splashes against Princess Alaya's cunt as the lithe princess shakes nonstop.

_Maron doesn't realize that as the Princess mewls in answer._

Maron slows her paces, but slaps her sharper. She elicits a groan from the Princess's mouth, toes curl as she bends her knees and goes rigid on Maron's legs.

But then she lifts her hips higher to meet Maron's next slap.

"Is that understood? No more fooling around, no more attempts to fuck the first admirer you see, is that understood?!"

Maron affirms her words with a sharp slap on the raw flesh.

Princess Alaya moans, rubbing her thighs together all of a sudden.

It's then that Maron realizes that her palm is now fully coated with the Princess's arousal.

_She likes this?_

"Speak, child," Maron orders with a hoarse voice, now slapping with intent— two fingers hitting the Princess's swollen bud each time her hand lands, just to see for sure. Their length sink a little within welcoming, mellow folds each time.

"Y—yes," Princess Alaya replies shakily.

  
Maron doesn't find insincerity in her voice.

The Princess doesn't lie, after all. That has been something Maron discovered merely a few months after becoming her guard. And she has been wondering ever since, whether the Princess doesn't know how to lie or doesn't want to lie.

  
The Princess is breathing rapidly now, and Maron doesn't find a reason to stop when the young Elf is so warm and open on her lap. So needy that she mewls after each slap.

She slaps faster then, strong and sharp passes that make the Princess release a stream of moans until her body tenses and she gasps.

  
Maron then places her palm on her leaking cunt, and allows her to rub herself against her calloused palm, to ride her first release to its fullest.

  
Maron glances down— curiosity provoking her to do so as the Princess catches her breath. She finds Princess Alaya's nether cheeks red and her hole opening and closing. Tempting.

She finds her cunt fully welcoming, like flower petals blooming in invitation while her big fingers were so close and drenched with the same wetness pooling at her entrance; leaking slowly yet seemingly endlessly.

A pretty, tight cunt like that is much suited for an Orc warrior like her more than any of those Elves royalties Princess Alaya is meant to wed.

The thought is so sudden, and Maron is used to sudden things attacking her mind and body. But this one is different. Princess Alaya seems at ease, still rubbing herself on her hand and shuddering, tiny moans spilling from her gaping mouth. And well, Maron isn't angry anymore. And she has certainly not expected the princess to be so keen at receiving such a punishment.

So now she is fully defenseless against weakening thoughts.

Maron feels a sudden warmth twisting in the pit of her stomach, then sinking right into her clit.

She starts soothing the Princess's hot cunt, massaging slowly, fingers circling her bud and teasing her entrance to draw more sweet whimpers out of her.

She takes more liberty and reaches her other hand to the young Elf's chest. Without her notice, she growls in pleasure upon fitting the Princess's tit in her hand— nipples are hard, hot flesh easily mushed by her subtle squeeze.

"You will be good from now on," Maron says absently. A fiery, familiar sensation pooling within her cunt so fast that before Maron can resist it, her clit is pressing hard against the confinement of her clothes.

It feels hot all around her, and the princess and her bright golden hair feel so pliant in her arms, glowing like the sun of Oranta lands.

Princess Alaya nods, arching to make room for Maron's hand. "I will be good from now on. I promise, Orc Lady."

Maron growls in response, but not in spite or annoyance, but rather in approval of the motion that strangely got the princess to press onto her mound. The movement gets Maron's wide finger to sink into the pool at the Princess's entrance, as well.

So hungry.

So tempting that for a moment, Maron gives no mind to the diminished voice in her head warning her from succumbing to her unexpected desires and pushes the tip of her finger in.

_So wet._

The princess shudders, and bucks her hips back, but Maron's grip on her mind is steely enough that she pulls her finger away and pats the disappointed princess on her cunt.

"If I caught you once more, bent over with your gown removed or spreading your legs for your suitors, I will have to discipline you again," Maron says as she expertly removes her lower clothing and holds the princess between her legs, her weeping cunt against her own.

Maron growls and sighs deeply upon feeling the hot, wet mellowness. The length of her big, swollen clit is sucked horizontally by dark pink folds while its wideness spreads the princess's folds.

 

Princess Alaya instantly finds a good angle for her legs on Maron's shoulders. She supports her weight by fixing her elbows on Maron's strong thighs.

Not that she needs to. Maron holds her with the utmost of ease.

The princess will have marks on her hips later, but Maron can't care when she's rubbing her clit and cunt by using the future Elves Queen's body like that. Nor can she feel any guilt when Princess Alaya is flushed like that, her eyes hooded and mewls spilling from her gaping mouth endlessly. "You will be a good queen?" Maron asks, pleasure settling in with the thought of fucking Princess Alaya the night of her coronation. And the night of her wedding, right before her husband is meant to deflower her. "Hm, perhaps I should teach you more on how to be a good queen."

Princess nods her head eagerly in answer.

Maron smirks, lifting the princess and lowering her in any angle she likes.

Perhaps the time she will have to spend with Elves won't be so upsetting anymore.

 

 

After that day, it's the quietest Princess Alaya has ever been since she came of age. She looks content now, and calm enough that Maron attempts to endure her other stubborn ideas, and clever queries that often give high class Elf nobles a pause.

But sometimes, just sometimes, Princess Alaya makes a show of grabbing the nearest noble admirer she spots. She will cling to them in an obscene way that Maron just has to pull her away and drag her back to her chambers to discipline her.

 

 _Princess Alaya is many things but a fast learner,_ Maron finds. And Maron is anything but impatient.


End file.
